Wonders of the Galaxy
by CarterMacGyver
Summary: The Tok'ra and the Jaffa are willing to work on the alliance agian, with the help of the SGC, and a mysterious young woman. Who is she? How is she related to the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, the Gou'ald, and SG1? JS
1. TheTok'raandtheJaffaarecomingtotown

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. Wish I did, but Stargate belongs to people at MGM and others. Not me.

Author's Note:

Please review. It lets me know that someone read this. Please don't flame though, it's just not nice, and besides there are better ways to tell me how you feel. Anyway, read, review, have fun.

Wonders of the Galaxy

Chapter 1

The Tok'ra and the Jaffa are coming to town

"So they want to work out the alliance again?" General Jack O'Neill asked, running a hand through short silver hair, exasperation evident in his voice.

"Yes, sir. This could be a good thing sir. If the alliance was back in place we would have a greater chance of defeating the Goa'uld now," Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter replied, trying to hide her smile. The General looked exhausted and frustrated already, and the delegates from the Tok'ra and the Rebel Jaffa weren't even arriving until much later in the day.

"So, Jack, are we going to put anyone in time-out this time?" Daniel grinned slyly t his friend. It was common knowledge that Jack hated being diplomatic, and the last time Earth had served as mediator for another world's problems, Jack had locked the bickering representatives in a VIP room until they had learned to get along.

"What? It worked didn't it? And besides that wasn't an alliance we were part of, this is. Besides knowing my luck, the Tok'ra are sending Anise, and if I have to be part of the negotiations then I can't avoid her," Jack moaned, putting his head in his hands and doing his best to look defeated.

"Jack, they will probably send Jacob, after all he is the Earth-Tok'ra liaison. Anise is a scientist, not a diplomat. Or perhaps they will send someone from the high council, Anise, isn't qualified for something like the treaty summit. Right Sam?" Daniel was trying to comfort both himself and Jack. After all Freya, the host, liked Jack, but Anise, the snake, liked Daniel.

"They might not send Dad; after all he is from Earth. They might believe he's too close to our interests to represent the Tok'ra. Besides Daniel, I don't think the Tok'ra have the same idea of 'qualified' as we do, the Tok'ra do what they have to do to survive," Sam bit her bottom lip worriedly. It had been a long time since she had seen her father, and she missed him terribly.

"Might they not send two representatives? Both JacobCarter and another would represent the Tok'ra well," Teal'c spoke up.

"They might, T. Still I hope its not Anise. Think I can arrange for mini-me to host this thing? We could all get out of here, play a few holes, maybe get a head start on escaping to Minnesota?" Seeing the mock glares his favorite team was sending him, Jack decided that perhaps his idea wasn't so great, definitely should let Carter make all the plans, he thought. "Hey, T, are the Rebel Jaffa sending Bray'tac or is it going to be someone we don't know?" Jack sat up trying to banish all thoughts of Anise at the SGC from his mind.

"I do not know who the Rebel Jaffa shall send O'Neill."

"Oh well, guess we just have to deal with it. So anyone up for some cake before the boring people get here?" Jack suggested. With this suggestion, SG-1 and Jack left their meeting/ hiding place. Jack's old and still unused office.

It's time, Jack thought. Time to meet our ever so delightful guests, he watched as the Stargate activated and the Tok'ra IDC came in. He waited at the bottom of the ramp with the rest of SG-1, to him they were still his team, always had been, always would be, even if he sat behind a desk all day and they got to go through the gate. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the Tok'ra representative came through the gate. Jacob Carter, host to Selmak, was not the Tok'ra who came through, it was instead Anise, bane of all of SG-1 who walked down the ramp.

"Greetings General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. The Tok'ra are pleased the Tauri have agreed to host this summit for the Tok'ra-Jaffa-Tauri alliance." Anise said with an annoyingly smug smile on her lips.

"Hello Anise," Sam said forcing a smile, as she greeted her least favorite Tok'ra, "Why didn't my father come?" she asked, worried that her father was off on some secret mission that the Tok'ra would never tell her about until they needed SG-1 to bail them out again.

"He is coming Col. Carter. However, he must bring another delegate here, as she does not have GDO for your iris."

"Wait a minute! Hold everything! Who's this other delegate? And why doesn't she have a GDO?" Jack asked, the base was his responsibility, and not that he didn't trust Jacob, but he didn't trust the Tok'ra.

"She is a very important person to both the Tok'ra and the Rebel Jaffa. She is the one who convinced both sides to try to work the alliance out again. She has no GDO because she has never met any of the Tauri before," Anise explained.

"Well, alright, if Jake is bringing her then she's probably not a snakehead. Sgt, would you take Anise to her quarters."

As Anise left with the nameless airman, Jack turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "Who the hell could be so important to both the Tok'ra and the Rebel Jaffa that she can make them _want _to play nice?"

"I know not O'Neill. Never has Bray'tac nor anyone else spoken to me about such a person," Teal'c looked as confused as they had ever seen him, not that anyone besides SG-1 could tell the difference between confused and his usual stoic expression.

"Daniel? You know of anybody?"

"No. the Rebel Jaffa are still so new in terms of mythology, and I can't think of any one person who has continually helped the Tok'ra without being one. Well, besides us. However, it could be…"

"Danny boy! No rambling in the Gate Room, I just got the Feng Shui of this place right, and it would be a bear to have to redo," Jack interrupted.

"First don't call me that. Second, Feng Shui is the harmonious arrangement of furniture in a room. The Gate Room has no furniture, except the Gate, and if you wanted to move that thing, I think Siler and his crew would mutiny. Nevertheless, to what I was saying, this mystery delegate could be a non-Goa'uld mythological figure who is important to the Jaffa. Of course it wouldn't be the same person as the mythology would be based on, but the person in question has probably helped the Tok'ra a few times…" When Daniel paused to take a breathe Jack quickly interjected.

"Carter, what did our resident nerd just say and should I actually know any of it?"

"Sir, Daniel was theorizing that he has absolutely no clue who Dad is bringing," she said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you just say that Danny? And Carter, it's 'whom' not 'who'."

"Of course sir."

They were still discussing the fact that none of them knew who it could be when Bray'tac and Rya'c arrived. After greeting the Tauri and asking if Jacob had arrived, the two Jaffa went to their quarters to rest. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the Stargate activated again, with the Tok'ra IDC.

Jacob and a small robed and hooded figure, who looked liked a Jedi extra from Teal'c's favorite movies, walked down the ramp. It seemed that Jacob was guiding the other person, but that was all they could tell. When they reached the bottom of the ramp, Major General Jacob Carter (ret.), current host to Selmak of the Tok'ra, grinned and greeted his favorite, and only, daughter, "Hi Sam, long time no see. How are things?"

"I'm fine Dad. Who's the mystery delegate?"

"What? No time for small talk with your dear old Dad? No, _'Hi how are you?' 'What's new?' _No, all I get is_ 'who's the mystery delegate?'_ Besides, do I have to say now? I like keeping Jack in suspense."

"Come on Jake, who is she? You know I hate surprises," Jack broke in.

"Jack congrats on the promotion. How's life a general treating you? And Sammy, I'm so proud of you; your mother would be too."

"Jake, come on who's the Jedi reject? Or is it an Anubis wannabe?" Jack growled

"Fine, fine, ruin an old man's fun. SG-1 and Jack, I'd like you to meet…"


	2. The Mystery Delagate

Chapter 2

The Mystery Delegate

"I'd like you to meet Lady Anne," Jacob said. As soon as he said this, the cloaked figure pulled back her hood, revealing her face.

They gasp (well except Teal'c who would never gasp, and Jacob who knew what to expect) she was only a girl, not more than 17 or 18 years old.

"Jake, what's up with the joke? Why's the kid here?" Jack asked, concerned.

"My name is Anna Katherine; I am called Lady Anne as I lack any other title, General O'Neill. I am here because I wish for the Goa'uld to be defeated and I believe the best way for this to occur is for the Tok'ra, the Rebel Jaffa, and the Tauri to be allies in more than name." She spoke slowly, deliberately and kept her light blue eyes on Jack the whole time. The man who had survived four months in Iraq and had never been intimated by any of the System Lords he had faced found this girl's gaze extremely intimidating.

"Why don't we get started with the negotiations? We have a lot of problems to smooth over." Jacob suggested, seeing that Jack wanted to question Anne more, which would not be good, at least not right now anyway.

"Yasureyabetcha," was Jack's response as he turned and led them to the briefing room, where the negotiations were to take place.

Something, he thought, is really weird about that girl. Maybe she's a snakehead? No Carter or Teal'c would have said something. Besides, Jake seems to trust her and so far, she's said all the right things, but something's off. I don't know what, but something is most definitely off!

"So, where ya from?" he asked suddenly.

"I live on Kalialia, but I was born on Chulak," She responded easily.

"Really? You a Jaffa then?"

"I am human, General O'Neill."

"Host? Former host?" He tried again.

"You want to know why I am considered important by two very different groups, and you want to know who I am so you can decide if you are going to trust me," Anne stated calmly, not batting an eye. "I understand this; trust is not a thing to be given lightly, least of all by you. Please believe me when I say that I would never give up the Tauri nr anyone else to the Goa'uld."

"Lady Anne is correct, O'Neill," Bray'tac said walking into the room with Rya'c. "My lady, it has been too long. You have grown older, more beautiful, and perhaps wiser since I last saw you," Bray'tac bowed low, the admiration and respect obvious in his voice. Rya'c followed suite, and then stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug.

"Annie, it is good to see you again. I hope you and your angels are well?" he inquired kindly.

"We are doing as well as we can Rya'c. Charlie is here with me if you want to speak with him later. I know he's dying to tease you about getting married." Anne smiled at Rya'c; he had been a good friend over the last long seven years. In fact, he was her only friend her own age who was completely mortal.

"Charlie?" Jack asked, his self-control almost keeping his voice from braking. Charlie was not a normal name off world, he thought. It can't be, the only other Charlie out there is the kid who came from the Reetu, and he was now Tok'ra. Yeah, he might be around this girl's age, and he couldn't imagine a Tok'ra and a Jaffa getting along easily. Teal'c seemed to be an exception, he always seemed to be able to put the mission or cause ahead of petty differences, at least until the mission was over and then if you had managed to get on Teal'c's bad side, it was best to run. Of course, he'd catch you, but that wasn't the point. Moreover, he hadn't seen Reetu Charlie with the Tok'ra who'd come. True, Anise and Carter's dad were the only snakeheads there, but it had to be Reetu Charlie they were talking about, right?

"So, uh, where's Charlie?" He asked not quite managing to keep his voice normal.

In the time between his two questions, Sam had been watching her CO. Even though she was engaged to Pete, part of her (most of her, really) was still in love with Jack, and she desperately wanted to help him now. Especially when his emotional shields went down for a few minutes and she could see the pain, grief, love, and fear in his eyes. Charlie, his dead son, was a completely taboo subject, and a name that would be extremely uncommon off world. She wanted desperately to reach out and help him, but those damned regs prevented even that. As quickly as his emotional blocks had fallen, they returned and he managed to get out his second question.

"So, uh, where's Charlie?"


	3. Charlie

Chapter 3

Charlie

Anne paled visibly, "Um, sir, Charlie is, uh,"

"Waiting for you guys to stop stalling and get to work on this whole alliance thing," came a new voice; the voice of a young man, who sounded amazingly like General O'Neill. Suddenly a figure appeared an 18 or so year old boy dressed in jeans and a hockey jersey, he looked exactly like a younger version of the General.

"Hey, Annie, these guys giving you any trouble?" his question was answered with a quick smack on the back of the head, "You know the answer to that Charlie, you've been watching the whole time." Anne caught Charlie's eyes and then nodded her head in Jack's direction, Charlie started to shake his head no butane just gave him a sterner look and he nodded his head sullenly.

Daniel watched the two teenagers in amazement. They communicated so much in silent looks; they reminded him of Jack and Sam. Even with how little they said to each other, what they had said, verbally and silently, and their actions and apparent ease with each other spoke volumes.

Charlie turned to Jack, "Hey Dad. Uh, I guess I'm, well, uh, it's good to see you."

"Charlie? It can't be you, you're dead, gone. It can't be you, can it?" Jack was sitting now, upon seeing Charlie he had practically fallen into his chair. Hearing his disembodied voice had made Jack's knees go weak, something that usually only happened when Carter gave him one of her special 1000 watt smiles.

"It's me. And I'm well; I am dead, sort of, actually I'm Ascended. I'm sorry I hurt you Dad. It's wasn't your fault, it never was, I was the one to blame, I knew it was against the rules, and I was the one who unlocked the drawer, you didn't leave it unlocked. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, but they said that you had too. They said that it had to happen like it did because something big and important was supposed to happen to you and for that to happen I couldn't be there. I'm sorry Daddy." Charlie had fallen to his knees in front of his father and was looking up at him, begging forgiveness. As he rambled on, his speech disintegrated to that of the nine year old child he had never stopped being to his father.


	4. So Who Are You?

Chapter 4

So Who Are You?

Neither father nor son moved, tears falling down both their faces. Anne was not surprised, Charlie had stopped suppressing his emotions and hiding behind a tough guy/class clown persona around her long ago. Sam was more surprised, she had never once imagined the General breaking down like this, at least not in public. Of course, he wasn't the General right now, she thought, he's just Jack, and I don't know Jack. Those stupid frat regs have kept me getting to know him, the real him. And because of those regs I can only help him as his 2IC. Not that that's such a bad thing anymore, I am engaged, I have got to stop thinking about Jack, it's not fair to Pete.

But both Anne and Sam knew better than to disturb this moment that both Jack and Charlie had long needed. Anise, however, she didn't seem to grasp how important this was. "General O'Neill, about the alliance?" Anise asked, earning her glares from everyone in the room, especially SG-1 and Anne.

"Anise, why don't you and Rya'c go and discuss Tok'ra-Jaffa relations? This would be a definite start on the alliance negotiations," Anne was still glaring at her and made sure that Anise could hear the tone of command in her voice.

"Lady Anne, you are not with your husband nor anywhere near his territory. You have no power here, and certainly no power over me," Anise or Freya, it was hard to tell, was angry. After all, who was Anne to be giving her instructions at the SGC?

Anne did not like it when her authority was questioned. However, as much pleasure as she would have received from putting Anise in her place, Anne had to get the entire situation under control. Besides that, she knew very well that Charlie had to be seen being emotionally vulnerable, just has his father did, giving Charlie and his father all the time they truly needed was impossible, so hating herself for disturbing the father and son, Anne walked over to where Charlie still knelt and gently placed her small hand on his shoulder. Sighing, he rose from the floor and, with Anne's help, cleaned his tear-stained face.

"Anise, no matter where Annie is her influence remains the same. She is a special person, special to everyone here and to the Ascended. We give her the authority she has, not her husband's and not her adopted father's. Working with Rya'c on Tok'ra – Jaffa relations is a necessary part of these negations. I would suggest that you do that," Charlie one again showed how much Jack's son he was, the tone of command was as unmistakable in his voice as it had been in Anne's. He understood that the alliance had to take precedence, and besides showing emotion around Annie and crying in front of a group of people were too different things. Silently, Charlie shot Anne a look of thanks, and received a smile in return.

Just as silently as Anne helped Charlie, Sam helped Jack. Quietly handing him a Kleenex to dry his tears she blocked him from the eyes of the rest in the room as he worked to bring himself back under control. Once under a semblance of control, he shot Sam a look filled with not only his thanks for her understanding and help, but full of his overwhelming love for her. In return Jack received one of the brightest most loving smiles Sam had ever given him, and even better to him, her eyes returned his love.

"Come Anise, we have many things to discuss. Perhaps we could take our discussion to the commissary and partake of the variety of foods served there." Rya'c took Anise's arm and led her to the door, as both father and son regained control of themselves, and just before he exited the room he turned and shot Charlie and Anne a look that said 'You so owe me for this.'

"You know Annie, we owe Rya'c now," Charlie grinned at her.

"And he will collect, no matter what." Anne grinned back.

"Think it's a Jaffa thing?"

"Nope. I always collect and I'm not a Jaffa."

"True, guess I can't say it's a girl thing either, Rya'c would most definitely kill me if he fount out I said that."

"Yeah, he would, and he would find out."

"A Jaffa thing?"

"No, I'd tell him. Its fun seeing him beat you at sparing all the time."

"He does not beat me, I let him win. Besides, I'm Ascended why do I need to learn to fight?"

"Because one day you might choose to descend, or like Dr. Jackson here, be kicked out for breaking the rules. And knowing how you are with rules, the second might just happen."

The adults in the room watched the pair in amazement, they were so familiar with each other and it seemed like this conversation had taken place many times. For the adults, the manners of the two were familiar also. Daniel figured Charlie seemed familiar because he was Jack's son and since Daniel had been friends with Jack so long his son was bound to seem familiar. But he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Anne seemed so familiar. Maybe, he thought, because she and Charlie act a lot like Jack and Sam, at least before Sam's engagement. But if wasn't just her behavior and the way she acted around Charlie, and in all honesty, away from him that was familiar. Her face, the way she spoke, her facial expressions, they were all so familiar, almost like he knew her, or someone related to her. "Lady Anne, who are your parents?" he asked, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"Please Dr. Jackson, Anne will do, Lady Anne is far too formal," she said, trying to avoid the question. Charlie picking up on her evasion quickly added, "And if you call her Annie she usually doesn't get too mad."

"All right, but please, call me Daniel."

"I'm afraid not Dr. Jackson. I was taught respect for my elders."

"Okay, then. Anne, who are your parents? You seem very familiar, but I can't place you." Daniel said again, he had also picked up on her evasion, all those years around had taught him something.

Anne glanced at Charlie, seeking support, confidence, and the answer, "My adoptive parents, the ones who raised me were Apophis and Ammounet."

"Apophis and Ammounet? How come we never heard of you?" Jack was suspicious now. Not only did he want to know who is son's friend was, but if her parents were Goa'uld then she could be a spy.

"Um, well, they accelerated my growth from when I was a baby to the age of ten. This process only took a year, and after that I was married to my husband. So I was never truly around for you to know about. Besides when I was younger, there was no reason for SG-1 to know of me." At that comment Charlie, Jacob, and Bray'tac looked at her. It was obvious to Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c that those three knew the entire story and didn't quite agree with the condensed version.

"So who are your birth parents? Or did they never tell you?" Sam asked continuing to press Anne for the complete truth.

"Oh, I know who my birth parents are. But right now we have more important things to be discussing than my past. Later, perhaps, I will tell you, but this alliance comes first. So how about we start?"

"Do ya want me to jet down to the commissary and rescue Rya'c?" Charlie asked, understanding why Anne didn't want to talk about her birthparents, at least not right now. There was a time and place for everything and to his mind, and Annie's, this was not it.

"Rya'c in need of rescue? Never. It's Anise who probably could use the rescue." Anne laughed at him, grateful for the break in the somber mood.

"Ha, ha. Anise is scary, besides she might not remember that Rya'c doesn't like her."

"Well he is married Charlie and very much in love with his wife. Besides, I don't think Anise goes for younger guys."

"True. So that means I'm safe, right?"

"Would you send Orlin with me if I said no?"

"Nope, I'm still mad at him and I definitely don't trust him with you now."

"Charlie, you couldn't have done anything if it had been you with me instead of Orlin. You need to stop blaming him, it was not his fault, and it happened, you cannot change that now. Go get Rya'c and Anise; we'll talk more about this later."

"Yeahsureyabetcha." With that, Charlie disappeared in a flash of white light.

Anne turned to the adults in the room, "I apologize for that, Charlie, and I have a hard time remembering when we are around people who don't know us. Especially when we know, we are in a safe place. And General, I also apologize for bringing Charlie with me. His job is to protect me and he takes his duty very seriously, he insisted on coming."

Jack waved her apology off, "So you know Orlin?"

"Yes sir. He is one of my other guardians. Anyway, Rya'c and Anise will be here momentarily, so why don't we get started?"

As Rya'c and Anise came in and Charlie reappeared, they along with Anne, Daniel, Teal'c, Sam, Jacob, Bray'tac, and Jack sat down at the briefing table, which now seemed so much smaller than normal, and began to try to salvage the Tok'ra-Jaffa-Tauri rebellion.


	5. Thoughts in the Night

Disclaimer: Still don't own Stargate or well anything. Also I don't s own the song _Yesterday_ by the Beatles. The Beatles own it. No me, I'm just borrowing it, just like I'm borrowing SG-1. And I'm still not making any money either.

Chapter 5

Thoughts in the Night

Hours later, long after the Tauri sun had set and the delegates from all three groups and the lady and her angel had retired for the night, Jack O'Neill escaped the confines of the mountain. He lay in the bed of his truck, which was parked on a deserted hill, not far from the mountain.

He laid completely still, watching the stars above him, not really listening to the portable radio ha had on an oldies station. Not his usual style, but the radio wasn't strong enough to pick up the opera station he preferred. Besides, seeing Charlie alive, well, alive-ish, had put him in a sentimental mood. So here he was, doing his second favorite thing in the world, watching the stars, and listening to an oldies station.

When string music began to play though, he came out of his non-thinking state and listened more carefully than he had since he'd first heard the song so long ago.

_Yesterday all my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

That's right, he thought ruefully, before Pete I was content to wait, thought she was too. Now he's in the picture though, and right now that damned ring says it's going to be forever.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh yesterday came suddenly_

That's for sure. Sam never really smiles at me anymore, it's like everything there was between us is gone… and not gone, its still there, I think, hidden deep down. I mean, the way she smiled at me today in the briefing room, and how she knew to help, and not help. Her eyes and smile seemed to say that she still cares. Damn it, why does she have to confuse me like this. Why can't it be simple like it was with Sara? Of course, Sam has stayed with me through things that would have driven Sara away. And eventually I _did_ drive Sara away. But how much of that has been these feelings keeping Sam with me and how much of it was a dedicated officer and second never being willing to give up of her CO? Oh for crying out loud! All I really want is for her to be happy. And I can't seem to be truly happy for her, it's all I want, and like that damned shadow it won't leave. Pete came so suddenly, maybe I though he wouldn't last.

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

She didn't have to say why she left. But she really didn't leave, after all, she was never mine to begin with. I'm the one who screwed up. She asked me point-blank and all I said was 'I wouldn't be here.' Maybe it was too cryptic. Oh great, me Jack O'Neill being cryptic, there's a laugh. Either way I messed up, and all I have to left are dreams of the impossible.

_Yesterday love was such and easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

That's what it was between us, pre-Pete, a game. A fun flirty game that was almost a step too far, but never a step far enough. And what the hell am I doing now? Hiding, have been ever since the announcement. Well, really I've been hiding what I feel for eight years, but that's not the point. And, the sad part is, I do believe in impossible dreams, I really truly do. But that's all they'll stay, dreams.

_Why she had to go I don't know_

_She wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong now I long for yesterday_

Really, I should have told her years ago. Said screw the regs or retired and told her. I wouldn't have been giving up much, I'm too old for this, have been for years. After Kanan, after the second Ancient download, both would have been good times. But, once again I screwed up, and now here I am. Alone.

_Yesterday love was such and easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday_

As the last lines of the song faded, Jack O'Neill stared up into the heavens. Tears streamed down his face, unabashed and unashamed. He lay there wishing he could have a chance to tell her, to start over again. Anything, just hoping against hope that he would not lose her, as he feared he was. Finally, he closed his eyes and let sleep whisk him away to the world of dreams. That bittersweet place where things where not perfect, but at least there he had Sam.

A/N:

Remeber please review. Reviews make me happy, and if I'm happy I update.

Thanks!


	6. Thoughts in the Night part 2

Disclaimer: Borrowing another song, this time it is "In My Life" by the Beatles. Again, I own nothing, the song belongs to the Beatles, the show belongs to MGM and others. I just borrow them and then return them slightly used.

Author's Note: Please Please review. Reviews make me happy. No flames please, constructive criticism is welcome. Also if anyone has suggestions for where this should go, I have up to chapter 9 written, but after that I'm stuck.

Chapter 6

Thoughts in the Night (Part 2)

Charlie O'Neill lay, much as his father did, except he was lying on the ground on the top of the mountain. After the events of the day, he needed to get away and think. Like his dad, he thought better when stargazing. He had borrowed a radio from Sam Carter's lab and it was picking up an oldies station that he wasn't really listening too as he watched the stars. He started to listen though when he heard the sounds of a piano, and piano and the Beatles.

_There are places I remember all my life,_

_Though some have changed,_

_Some forever, not for better,_

_Some have gone and some remain._

Well that's true, he thought. The old house, I'll remember that forever and ever, no mater what. And things have changed, what happened to Mom and Dad, though looking back the split was evitable. The Dad I knew is gone and the man he is now is different, I don't know if he's better. They say that people have to change, to cope, maybe change was the only way he could survive my stupid mistake. Annie said that maybe he didn't change though, that I just never saw him in a work environment before, she might not be wrong, but I know I'm right. The Dad I knew was the most confident person in the world, that Dad would have found a way to change his situation with Sam Carter, found a way to ask her out. But Mom now, she the same, checking in on her earlier, she's better now, happy with her new family.

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall._

_Some are dead and some are living._

_In my life I've loved them all._

Some of my old friends are dead. Grew up and joined up, went to Iraq and Afghanistan, and didn't come home. They died young, like me. I wonder if they got something like the chance I got though. Being Ascended isn't all that bad, course; I don't have to follow all the rules. Most of my old friends are starting college now, practically adults, and even though I remember them, do they remember me? I'm probably just an old faded memory, the childhood friend who was stupid to think that breaking the rules about guns was going to show him as brave. God, I am so incredibly stupid for hurting Mom and Dad like that, just because Jimmy Smith said I was a coward for never trying to touch Dad's gun.

Annie, does the part about lovers apply to her or is she just a friend? She's married, but she hates him, almost as much, no more than I do. I certainly love her though.

_But of all these friends and lovers,_

_There is no one compares with you,_

_And these mem'ries lost their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new._

No, this is Annie's part. My memories of being alive have nothing on the memories I have of her. Jacob calls me her guardian angel, but she's really my guardian angel.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before,_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them,_

_In my life I'll love you more._

God, I could never stop loving Mom and Dad, especially Dad, he went through, still goes through so much because of me. And I'm always thinking about them and talking to Annie about them. Trying to make up for Apophis and Ammounet being her parents, I guess. But Annie is my life, I don't think I could love anything, or anyone, more than her.

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that came before,_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them,_

_In my life I'll love you more._

_In my life I'll love you more._

As the song faded into the background, Charlie's thoughts were on Annie, and how impossible their situation was. He was dead, she was married, and neither of them had hit twenty yet! They were like a wacky Romeo and Juliet, he thought, though our parental units aren't feuding, in fact their practically best friends.

Charlie didn't hear the station play _Yesterday_, by the Beatles, and neither did he see the shooting star. But like his father, he too made a silent wish, that one day he and Annie could be together, or at least have a chance.


	7. And the Alliance Continues?

Chapter 7

And the Alliance Continues?

Days past, and turned into weeks. Slowly the alliance began to reform. Jacob, Anise, Bray'tac, and Rya'c had known what to expect from Anne in how she would contribute to the negotiations. She would lead them. She had taken over so skillfully that at first Jack hadn't even noticed that he was no longer in control, but since he hated politics anyway, and since he thought it did little harm to let her continue, Jack let the 17-year-old remain in charge.

Everyone had known that getting the alliance back on its feet could take months, even years, but Anne seemed to be pushing all the delegates, even the Tauri, to face their problems with each other and to get over their differences. In fact, everything was going great, in terms of the alliance. In terms of the galaxy wide search Jack had started to find out more about the mysterious Lady Anne, however, not so much. As with nearly all of his 'Plan A's" something went wrong. In this particular case, Charlie found out.

"Why? Why did you start asking around for information on Annie? Do you know how dangerous that is for her!" Charlie yelled at his father. They were standing in his office, with the rest of SG-1, Annie wasn't there, Charlie couldn't tell her, not yet anyway.

"How should we know Charlie? All we know about her is that she was raised as the daughter of Apophis and Ammounet, and she doesn't have a snake in her head! That's all! How am I supposed to know that she's not a threat to my base? Tell me Charlie! Why the Hell should I trust her? And why don't we know her? If she's so great and wonderful why haven't we heard of her? And why shouldn't I try to find out about the daughter of a snake! This base is my responsibility and I have no guarantees, nothing even close to a guarantee that she's not a spy, that she won't try to destroy this base or hurt my people! Tell me Charlie why shouldn't we know more about her? Why are we being kept in the dark? Why should we not want to know more? The Tok'ra do! The Rebel Jaffa do! What makes us so different Charlie?" Jack yelled back at his son. Charlie was so much like him that at times Jack was amazed Hammond had put up with him for seven years.

"It's not that we don't trust you. Annie wants to tell you everything, she really does, but it's hard for her. She has accepted the truth because she had to and she's had years to accept it, but neither of us knows how the four of you will accept it. The truth can hurt Dad; you know that. Annie and I just don't want to hurt anyone. But by asking about her, you may have put her in danger. Her husband is very skillful at finding information related to the Tauri. You could say it's an obsession of his, and I don't know what he would do if he found out that Annie was working with the Tauri or if he knew that the Tauri, especially SG-1 knew about Annie. You should have just asked us for the truth, or waited until Annie was ready to tell you. Now we probably have to deal with her husband and that's not good." Charlie's anger had run its course, and he could barely marshal the strength to yell now. He had never been able to hold onto his anger for long, but, while his anger lasted, it was deadly. His parents had hated his incredibly short fuse and had loved the fact that his anger lasted as long as his temper. Annie was really the only one who could put up with him all the time in all his moods.

Charlie sighed heavily, he knew exactly how much work it was taking to keep Annie's husband in the dark about this trip, and now it was going to take even more work. And then there were the possible consequences to Annie, he wouldn't hurt her; at least Charlie thought he wouldn't hurt her. But when it came to Annie and her safety, Charlie took no chances, and neither did the rest of his team.

"We can protect her Charlie. We haven't discovered much, but she certainly seems to not be a threat. So remaining here is an option Charlie." Sam said, hoping that if Anne stayed then Charlie would remain also. She had known of the hole in Jack's heart for seven years now. She knew that nothing could heal that hole except Charlie. She loved Jack no matter what, even on his darkest days, in his darkest moods, she loved and accepted him, but for the past few weeks, ever since the alliance summit had begun and Charlie had returned, Jack had been a different man. He was kinder, gentler, and more open; he was being the man he must have been before Charlie's accident. Sam knew that before Charlie's accident Jack had been heavily involved in Black Ops, knew that the darkness that had weighed so heavily on his heart was caused by more than Charlie's death. But before he had been able to deal with it better. He had been able to keep the darkness at bay, and now it seemed as if he was able to that again. And for Jack's sake she wanted it to continue, she knew that Charlie's death had nearly destroyed him, she had sat with him on Christmas morning, on Charlie's birthday, on Charlie's anniversary too often to not know how close he had come. Sam wasn't sure if he could survive losing Charlie again, even if Charlie was just out in the galaxy protecting Anne. She also wanted to keep the father and son, who were so much alike in their tempers, from saying something that both would regret. They had just found each other again; Sam desperately wanted to keep them from driving the other away because of their tempers and their pride.

"We both have to go back. If Annie doesn't then her husband will know something is up. If he were to discover that Annie was here on Earth, he would destroy this world to get her back. In a way, Annie is his world. He doesn't love her, she useful to him, she adds to his power. And he won't let her go, not without a fight. And the ways things are now, he would when that fight. It's almost safer for her to with him. He won't hurt her, she's too useful, and she can influence him in ways that are beneficial to the cause. But we can not stay here, it's not safe for Earth, for you. Especially now," Charlie continued to plead with them. They had to understand why they couldn't know about Annie, to understand why he and Annie couldn't remain here on Earth as refugees.

"Who is Lady Anne's husband CharlieO'Neill?" Teal'c spoke up.

"Yes Charlie, who is she? We can protect her from him," Sam said, thinking Anne's husband was like Jonas Hanson.

"No you can't. She hates it when people try to protect her. Besides, protecting her is my job, not yours. SG-1 can do so many things, but you can't do this. Annie and I have to live our own lives, just like the four of you do, and our place is not here. It would be great if it was, but it's not." Charlie looked at his Dad, part of him wanted to stay here. Wanted to be with his Dad, but that part of his life was over. His life wasn't on Earth anymore, wasn't with the Tauri, his life was with Annie, out there among the stars.

"Why not? The two of you are just kids!" Jack both understand Charlie's point and didn't. To him they were young adults but he couldn't let go, not yet, anyway.

"No we're not General O'Neill," came Anne's voice from the door. Slowly, holding her head up, she walked into his office. "Charlie and I are not kids, though based on age alone, we might be considered children. We are both meant to play a role in this war against the Goa'uld, and we cannot do that from here. Both of us are pawns, as our fathers are, in this game Fate is playing. And like our fathers' we are linked. Charlie can no more leave me than I can leave him. I must return to my husband, it is necessary for the role I play in this war and it is necessary because the Tauri cannot yet defeat him. Until you or I can destroy him and the rest of his kind, I will remain with him. Though before the year is out I may send a gift here for safekeeping. This gift will be something of great importance to my husband's plans, and knowing those plans, I cannot, I will not let those plans continue any further than I must. I know all of this is hard to accept, but this is how it must be. I know you want to know everything and I will tell you soon. Tonight even, if you want, but not now, not here. But right now is not the time and this is not the place."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked confused, after all where else but the SGC? Anne had never been anywhere else on Earth. As far as he knew she knew little of Earth, only bits that Charlie had told her over the years. Besides, Annie might not be considered an overt threat, but when Teal'c had come to the SGC it had taken months for him to be allowed off base, and that was under the supervision of SG-1, how was Jack going to justify letting an alien, a relative unknown, leave the base, even under supervision. Daniel's innate believe in the good in all people, however, made him want to trust her, and coupled with his natural curiosity made him want to hear her story. Daniel had watched Anne over the last few weeks, watched as she took over the alliance summit, as she pushed the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, and the Tauri to work out their differences. He was impressed with her, she was a talented and skilled negotiator, better even than Dr. Weir. There was something about her also, the familiarity that he had noticed when he first met her, it was still there, gnawing at him constantly, and he couldn't figure it out. But despite that, he trusted her.

"Annie means the base CO's office. It's a little too formal for something like this, even if my Dad is the most informal Base CO the SGC has ever had. How about we meet tonight at Dad's house? It's been a while since I had a good BBQ." Charlie grinned, trying to lighten to mood. The office had become quiet, serious, and very dark. As far as he was concerned, that was not a good thing

"Charlie you can't eat, can you?" Sam asked trying to remember the short time Orlin had lived with her. She was interested in the scientific aspects of Charlie's ghostlike existence, as well as just being curious about her CO's son.

"Yeah, the PTB's thought everything would be easier if I could 'fully interact' with Annie. So I can become corporeal without giving up my membership card to the Ascended Club. And that is my multi-syllable word of the day. So who's coming to the BBQ?"

Since everyone was interested in the mystery of Anne, they all agreed to meet at 1900 that night at Jack's house. They would have tried for an earlier time, but none of the adults wanted the two teens to know how much they wanted to know the truth about Annie.


	8. The Truth About Annie

Author's Note: Wow, people are actually reading this. Not all of you are reviewing though (please please review!), but it seems like you really are reading this story. Thank you so much, all of you. Also thank you to those you read and reviewed "Play It Again Sam" after the wonderful things you have said I'm almost embarrassed to admit that it was written at 6 o'clock in the morning. So back to "Wonders of the Galaxy." At this point in the story I'm making this AU, to do what I want to do with this story, I cannot stay with the series exactly. Please remember to review, because reviews make me happy.

Chapter 8

The Truth About Annie

At 1900 hours when the three members of SG-1 arrived at Jack's house, they found Charlie and Anne already there. They also found Jacob, Bray'tac, and Rya'c there as well. Charlie had asked them to come as moral support for Annie. They knew the story she had to tell that night, and knew that for everyone involved, support would be necessary. Jacob personally thought massive amounts of alcohol would also be needed, but decided against suggesting that to Charlie or Jack.

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c arrived at the same time. Sam came by herself while Daniel had brought Teal'c, since he didn't have his car anymore, he had given that up alone with his off base apartment. Charlie quickly ushered them into the living room and took drink orders. He was covering his nervousness with constant movement, Annie was sitting the guest bedroom with Rya'c, Bray'tac, and Jacob, they were trying to keep her from either have a panic attack or from thinking too much about what she was about to do. What she would be saying that night would change lives forever, and she was terrified of the possible reactions.

Jack was hovering around, trying to stay out of Charlie's way as his son burned energy playing the perfect host. With Charlie rushing around, Jack had nothing to do, so he occupied himself by doing his two favorite things in the world, watched Sam, and did his best to make her laugh. He wasn't at the grill burning meat, because Charlie and Anne had thought it best to tell their story first, although with the way Anne was freaking out Jack was beginning to think that eating first was a better idea. "Hey, Charlie, why don't we eat first? Then everyone can calm down. Although I have no clue what is so huge that she needs two Jaffa and a Tok'ra to keep her calm, or semi-calm, or whatever."

Charlie stopped moving, and for a moment he was completely still, something none of the four people in the living room had ever seen him do, "Annie doesn't get scared often. I mean, she's the adopted daughter of one of the most feared false gods in the galaxy, her husband, well they don't come worse than him. She learned to deal with fear before she really knew what it was.

But this scares her. She's going to change peoples lives tonight, she's going to hurt people tonight, and that's something she hates. This is a girl who lies to her husband consistently about where she is, a girl who has set up dozens of safe planets for the Rebel Jaffa, and has the complete respect of all the leaders of that movement. Well I don't know if she has your respect Teal'c and you're obviously a leader of the movement, but you guys get what I mean. She's forced the Tok'ra to not only take her seriously, and you know how hard that is, but also to trust her. Which is even harder, actually. The Ancients consider Annie to be special, hence why she gets Ascended guardians, and not just me, they've given me help. I'm in charge of a team of three others who also look after her. We get special rules too. Unlike all the Others, who can't interfere without running the risk of being descended, like Dr. J here, we can interfere and we do constantly. We haven't blown up a sun, or tried to help people Ascend, but we do our best to influence the System Lords and try to at least keep them from attacking Earth every week. We've actually gotten them down to every other week. With some more time, and a ton of work we think we can get them down to once a month, that would be an all time low, at least an all time low since the Tauri started killing System Lords ands other snakeheads right and left. Annie deals with the pressure of exposure consistently as well, I mean she's a spy and a rebel agent, she lives in constant fear, not only of her husband but of the System Lords. And this is terrifying for her, because you, the four of you terrify her."

"Wow, that's the longest I've ever heard an O'Neill speak. You sure you're related to Jack?" Daniel grinned, unsure how Anne was going to hurt anyone, after all she seemed like such a sweet girl.

"Yeah, pretty sure," Charlie was glad that Daniel had broken the suddenly dark mood of the room.

"So, you've know Anne for seven years?" Jack asked, changing the subject slightly, and trying to be a father again, after almost a decade of being out of practice.

"No, more like eight. The Others knew Annie was special pretty much, well I think they always knew she would be special. I was assigned to her the moment she was born. So that's one year of accelerated growth, and seven of normal growth, so if I haven't lost the ability to do basic math that's eight years with Annie. We've always been together, and we always will be. Like she said, we're linked; she can't leave me and I can't leave her. That's the way it works. I didn't get a team until later though."

"You mentioned Orlin, when did he join your team?" Sam asked Orlin was after all someone who she had an interest in.

"I got Orlin shortly after that weapon-thing with you. I think that the Others were angry at him and thought foisting him off on me would be an apt punishment. I got Skarra, shortly after he Ascended, and my third, and the required redhead of the intergalactic version of _Charlie's Angels_, I got last year."

"The intergalactic version of _Charlie's Angels_? Charlie, what on earth did you watch when you were a kid?" Sam giggled.

"No giggling Carter," Jack grinned at her, "And he watched normal TV when he was a kid. Right, Charlie?"

"Right. Besides if I have to be Ascended, and have a team of three other Ascended people, one who's blonde, one who's brunette, and a redhead, I might as well have some fun. Of course my blonde and brunette are both guys, and neither one get the _Charlie's Angels_ reference, but that's okay, Annie doesn't get it either but she laughs, which is the whole point."

"So who's your redhead? You didn't mention her as one of those who doesn't get the reference, so who is it?"

"That's not what tonight is for. Maybe another time, but tonight is definitely not for that bombshell," Charlie was suddenly nervous again. He was up and moving again, asking quickly, "Uh, does anyone want anything more to drink?"

"No Charlie, no one wants anything to drink. What was that about a bombshell?" Jack smiled at his son's evasion tactics, mainly because they were Jack's evasion tactics.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to go see if Annie has stopped hyperventilating, or whatever," Charlie practically ran from the room. He put into practice a primary strategy of evasion as taught by Jack O'Neill, when in doubt, run.

"Annie, you have to calm down, they will not hate you, and _he_ will not hate you. If anything, he's going to want to keep you here where you're safe and he can keep an eye on you. But you won't be hated," Jacob said soothingly, using Charlie's nickname for her to try to calm her.

"How? How do you know Jacob? I always knew I would have to do this one day, but I never thought I would be this scared. I don't scare easy Jacob, why does this terrify me?" Anne said trying to reason her way through her fear.

"Lady Anne, this day terrifies you because you must admit to something that happened seven years ago, and that you had no control over. You must admit to something that you have spent seven years working to correct, even though you have caused no pain to others, even though you have cause no harm to others. You are terrified Lady Anne, because you must tell them who you are, and must admit it to yourself." Bray'tac's words were more comforting to Anne than Jacob's.

"Rya'c, you aren't going to say anything?" she gave her longtime friend a weak smile.

"You know what you must do Annie. You know you are afraid and I have faith that you will conquer that fear. You are strong, just as your parents are strong. Remember Annie, I have faith in you, as does Charlie. No matter what happens, we will be with you," Rya'c was even more comforting, and she was nearly ready to face what Charlie would call a firing squad, she wasn't sure what that was but it didn't sound good.

"Annie?" Charlie's voice broke through her still panic fogged brain. "Ready?"

"No, but I have to do this. They deserve to know. He deserves to know," she said putting on her game face and faking nearly all of her confidence.

Charlie stepped in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I'm here for you, so are Jake, Bray'tac, and Rya'c. No matter what happens in there, we are here for you. Now, go get em tiger."

"Where do you get these silly expressions? I'm ready now," she laughed lightly.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"No, but I don't have a choice do I?"

"Well, we've got the oldest and wisest of the Tok'ra here, the host is a ret. Air Force Major General, we also have a former First Prime and his young student, I think we could stage a jail break and get you out of here. Don't think we would make it to the Stargate though." Charlie grinned, she was ready now.

"Why do I put up with you? You are a pain in the mikta, you know," she teased as she walked out of the room, faking her confidence entirely.

"Cause you love me?" Charlie tossed back to her.

"Really? I've been trying to get rid of you for seven years."

"Only seven? You mean you liked me that first year?"

"The first year was strange enough on its own, an invisible dead friend made it interesting."

"Oh, what happened after that?"

"The novelty wore off. And I got to know you." She said as she stepped into the living room and faced the four people who she had been taught to hate and fear, and who the reality of who she was made her fear because of her basic human fear of rejection.

"I believe I promised you an explanation as to why digging for information on me is a very bad idea." She began, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Yes, you did. So why is it a bad idea? And who are you, by the way?" Jack replied, leaning back in his chair.

"May I sit, General?" Anne stalled briefly, meeting Jack's stare with her own.

"Of course, please have a seat Milady" he quipped.

"Thank you sir," Anne sat in the chair opposite Daniel. Charlie, Jacob, Bray'tac, and Rya'c stood quietly behind her.

"Let me begin at the beginning, it is the best place to begin a story is it not?"

"Usually," was Jack's only reply. Sam shot a glare at Jack, his attitude was bizarre, and not helping what was obviously a terrifying situation for Anne.

"My name as I told you is Anne Katherine. This is an extraordinarily unusual name off Earth, my mother gave me the name, even though she was not Tauri. My father, however, was Tauri.

I told you that my adoptive parents were the false gods Apophis and Ammounet. There is a very good reason why they were the ones who 'raised' me, if you can call it that. My birth mother was Ammounet's last host. Sha're. My birth father, naturally was her husband, Dr. Daniel Jackson. I know it was your belief Dr. Jackson, that the child Sha're carried died when she was taken as a host. And I should have died. But she was far enough along that I was simply born early. The Goa'uld would normally not use their technology to save a premature baby, but Ammounet was greater affected by Sha're's love for her child and insisted that Apophis save me. He loved Ammounet, she was his whole world, and yes I know it is strange to say such a thing about such a truly evil person. Apophis saved my life, and he quickly realized what an advantage he had acquired. He held a hostage that the Tauri didn't know about, he saw almost immediately how far the Tauri, and especially SG-1 would go to save a life. A child's life, he saw was even more precious, and he believed that the child of a member of SG-1 would give him an enormous advantage. So he kept me, let Ammounet name me, and did not make me a host, since he believe I was more valuable as a non-host, and he could always threaten to make me a host if SG-1 ever discovered me and tried to take me from him. Ammounet was heavily influence by her host and so gave me a name that constantly reminded Sha're of her husband. Anne, the name of Dr. Jackson's mother, and Katherine, the name of the woman who brought Dr. Jackson to the Stargate Project and thus to Sha're. Apophis accelerated my growth because he had little time for baby's and with his plans for a Haresies child, Ammounet being constantly occupied by a baby was not in his best interest. Normally he would have handed me off to a retainer or servant, but he trusted no one, in a way he didn't even trust Ammounet, and he thought the best way for me to retain my value and remain under his complete control was to accelerate my age. Aging me to ten-years-old took a year, and at that point had been defeated by the Tauri and was losing territory quickly to the other System Lords. He needed to hold off one particularly ambitious System Lord. I believe you know him General, Lord Baal. To keep Lord Baal from ousting him, he offered Baal a deal. Baal would leave him and all his territory alone, and Baal received a gift, me. Baal officially made me his wife, but like Apophis understood the importance of keeping me snake free, he knew very well the threat of that could come in handy one day, so I've been saved the pleasure of being made a host.

I have spent the last seven years working with first Charlie and then the other members of his team as well the Tok'ra and the Rebel Jaffa to undermine and overthrow the System Lords. My position with Baal is a precarious one at best, but I do have some influence over him and through him and his considerable ambition and ego, I can influence and monitor the System Lords. The planet I live on Kalialia, is not an Asguard protected planet, but there is no civilization on the planet. The only people who live on Kalialia are myself, my household, my Jaffa guards, all of whom are members of the Rebel Jaffa, and there are camps of Rebel Jaffa scattered around the planet. The Tok'ra also hide on Kalialia whenever they need a safe place to stay for a short time. I am completely willing to give the Tauri the gate address of Kalialia, any teams or people in need of a safe haven are welcome. Baal never journeys there, since he is my Lord and God I must journey to him when he wishes to see me. Sometimes he demands I remain with him for months at a time, other times he merely sees me for a few moments, and sometimes he ignores my existence for months at a time. He is unpredictable, as you know General. I feel as though I must apologize to you General. Whilst you were Baal's prisoner, I was on Kalialia, that was one of the times that he was ignoring me, but I still feel as though I should have known where you were. I am sorry that I could not help you General, so truly sorry.

Earlier today I spoke of the possibility that I would be sending something to Earth later in the year for safekeeping. For seven years, my husband and lord physically ignored me, he was waiting for me to grow up more, as well as the fact that he needed more time to make me completely dependent and subservient to him…What he never counted on was that I am no ones servant and I am independent, not dependent. But still two months ago he decided that I was ready for the plans he had for me. I am not pregnant at this time, but it is my husband's intention that I will bear him a child before the year is out." Her final words were soft, almost to quiet to hear. But in the absolute silence of the room, everyone heard.

"You intend to send the baby to Earth, instead of letting Baal keep the child," Sam understood Anne's intentions about the child she would have no choice but to have.

"Yes, that is my intention. The child will be at least part Tauri, and will be safe here," Anne said just as quietly as before.

"Let me get this straight, I'm a father, Apophis raised my daughter and married her off to Baal, who has definite plans to make me a grandfather for the year is over?" Daniel was sitting in shock. He had believed the baby had died, and instead she was sitting across from him, a young woman who was fighting the same war he was. "I-I don't know what to say…" Daniel said looking at Anne carefully for the first time, realizing why she seemed so familiar, her facial expressions, the way she moved, everything about her except her eyes was Sha're. Her blue eyes came from him.

Charlie grinned, "Would 'Hi Dad' be appropriate, Annie?"


	9. Aftermath of the Truth

Chapter 9

Aftermath of the Truth

Daniel barely remembered the rest of the BBQ. His mind seemed to be running at Mach 20, he was thinking so fast, he had no clue what he was thinking. All he knew was, that somehow, he had a daughter. He remembered her volunteering to submit to a paternity test, so that there would be proof of her story. But he had just nodded dumbly at that, after all you only had to look at the girl to see that she was Sha're's daughter. The skin, the hair, the smile, the quiet dignity, everything about her was Sha're. Except her eyes. No one on Abydos had blue eyes, no one except him. Even Apophis's host had not had blue eyes. No, even without genetic proof, he _knew_, he knew with absolute certainty that Lady Anne Katherine, the wife of the System Lord Baal, and secret fighter of the war against the Goa'uld, was his daughter, was Anne Katherine Jackson.

If she wanted to be that was. After all, he thought, she had lived so long without any kind of acknowledgment from him of his relationship with her that she might not need or want anything from him. Then he realized why she had been so scared to tell them, to tell him. She was afraid of how he would react. And he knew that he had to give her something to go on. Something concrete about how he felt. Slowing standing up from the chair where he had been sitting lost in thought for most of the evening, he crossed the room to where Anne stood, looking out the patio doors at Jack's backyard. Anne turned as he approached, looking at him with a mixture of hope, love, and dread in her heart and eyes. Daniel found himself unable to speak as he looked down at his daughter, and so he took a page out of the Jack O'Neill Book of Dealing with Emotions, he showed her how he felt about her. Daniel, for the first time, took his daughter in his arms and wrapped her in a secure and loving hug. He found after a moment that Anne was hugging him back, and was clinging as tightly to him as he was to her.

Still holding her tightly, Daniel found his voice, "You look so much like her. She would be so proud of you. I am so proud of you."

"For what? I have done nothing to earn your praise, or anyone else's," she said softly, her face, half buried in his shirt.

"You have survived what would have destroyed most other people. You have become a good and decent person despite everything being against that. You have the strength to help people you don't know, and the strength to fight for a cause that could destroy you. You are, in everyway Sha're's daughter."

They spent the rest of the evening talking, trying to fit a lifetime into an evening. Daniel quickly found himself teasing her though. "Anne, did you really have to go and become friends with an O'Neill? You know they have a talent for getting into trouble?" He teased her gently.

"Of course I know that _Dad_. But without Charlie I wouldn't be me, and would definitely not be sane. He's my best friend and my protector. We're connected, Fate has seen to it that one of us cannot leave the other." Her words confused him, he didn't understand why one couldn't leave the other. He had heard Charlie mention the same thing earlier and it had confused him then. Nevertheless, he had known Jack O'Neill for nine years, he knew that in terms of loyalty, friendship and strength of character they didn't come better than Jack O'Neill, and over the last few weeks he had seen that Charlie had definitely inherited these traits from his father. He had also seen that Rya'c was also extremely close to her, and protected her just as Charlie did. If someone had to be looking after his little girl, strange that he already thought of Anne like that, it was oddly appropriate that it would be Jack and Teal'c's sons doing it.


	10. Thoughts from an Indian

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "You Do Something To Me" by Cole Porter. I don't own Stargate either. I can wish though.

Author's Note:

Okay Jack and Charlie got to think to songs, so Sam and Anne do too. It's only fair. That and I was planning to do that all along. It starts to go a bit darker than before now. I'm not done with Anne and Charlie and Baal and all the problems that triangle can cause our intrepid heroes. But right now I'm starting more in the Sam and Jack relationship. However for the sake for the story, I have to go to a darker place than I would normally like to go, being a fairly happy person This story is rated T and I believe that that is a high enough rating. I do want to explore the pasts of Sam and Jack. We know that Jack's past is pretty dark and I feel that Sam's past isn't all sweetness and light. If you feel the rating should go up, tell me, depending on your reason, and how good it is, I might up the rating, but I really don't want too.

On a happier note, remember as always to review. Reviews make me happy. If I'm happy I update.

Chapter 10

Thoughts from an Indian

Sam stood in Jack's kitchen, watching Daniel and Anne talk quietly in the living room. She turned looked out onto the porch and saw Jack and Charlie laughing and joking over the grill. Out on the lawn, Teal'c, Rya'c, and Bray'tac were talking, and years of knowing pseudo-grandfather, father and son let Sam see the emotion and love on the faces of both. "Hey kiddo, whatcha doing in here?" she heard her Dad ask. Sam smiled and turned to face him.

"Someone has to make such the rest of the food is edible. If the two of them keep up like that, the meat will be even more burnt than usual." She tried to keep her voice light, hoping he wouldn't hear the sadness and longing in her voice.

"What's wrong Sammy? And don't tell me that nothing's wrong and that your fine, I'm your father, I know when something's up," Jacob was concerned. He didn't like the look on his daughter's face, and was worried. He was worried that Pete was why Sam seemed so withdrawn lately. It wasn't that he didn't like Pete, he just didn't like Pete as his future son-in-law and as the future husband of his only daughter. Of course, he'd also had years to get used to the idea of Jack O'Neill playing the role of husband in his daughter's life, and that had taken long enough. It had taken seven years of knowing the man, seven years of Selmak constantly saying what a good couple they would make, and a very very through check into Jack's background before he'd even started to accept the fact that his daughter and her CO cared about each other more than they were supposed too. And now just as he had fully accepted it, Sam told him that she was engaged to a cop named Pete.

"Pete and I had a fight the other day, and part of me is feeling guilty right now. Surrounded by these extremely odd, but mostly happy families, I feel guilty, and what's even stranger, I feel left out."

"Well, I don't know what this fight with Pete was about; but is the feeling of being left out because your three friends are each with their child, and your standing here helping fix dinner and talking with your Dad?" Jacob gently suggested.

"I made my choice Dad. I wasn't ready, I wasn't old enough, and I just couldn't do it...That's what Pete and I were fighting about the other day. I told him. He went ballistic, said it was my fault, called me a few names, and left. When I went home last night, he wasn't there. All his stuff was gone, it was like he'd never been there. He did call me today though," she admitted, staring as intently at the carrots she'd been copping as she usually did at fascinating new pieces of technology.

"What did that little rat bastard have to say?" Jacob was trying to keep a hold on his temper. It wouldn't do for him to lose it here and now. Times like this he loved having Selmak in his head, she was a genius at keeping him relatively calm.

"He wanted to tell me where to send the ring. Since he does get it back you know," Sam's voice was soft, Jacob almost couldn't hear her. "I know that Jonas was crazy, but the reason he got violent was because of…because of what happened when we were at Lackland. And the reason Pete leaves is because of the same reason. Maybe I'm not meant for this, maybe he was right. That no man can love me because I'm…" Sam looked out at the happy fathers and children, tears in her eyes. Jacob noticed that she was looking at Jack when she said the part about no man being able to love her.

"Sam look at me. Look at me sweetheart, you survived. You did what few others could do. And Jonas and Pete simply weren't worthy of you if they thought that what happened made you unworthy of them somehow. Oh Sammy, you are loved. Here in this house alone, besides me, are three men who would die for you. And one in particular I'm told actually said this out loud." Jake moved to stand in front of his daughter and took her face in his hands, making her look up at him as he spoke.

"That was four years ago Dad. A lot has happened since then, I can't imagine that he still cares about me as anything more than a friend. Besides he doesn't know, none of them do. If they did they would leave me or hurt me, just like Jonas, just like Pete and just like all the rest! And I can't believe you're saying what I think you are. You the 'very model of a modern Major General'." Sam was having trouble keeping her voice down. She couldn't lose the guys, without them she really didn't have much to live for anymore. After all Cassie was grown up, off at college and didn't need her, and without Pete anymore she didn't have much of a life outside of the mountain. In fact, she really had no life outside the mountain. So if the guys abandoned her, if Jack completely abandoned her like she knew he would if he knew the truth, she had nothing.

"Dad, I need to get some air. I'm going to go out for a little while. If the guys ask I'll be back and if Anne and Charlie ask, it has nothing to do with what Anne said tonight. I just need to clear my head. Okay?" Sam gave her father a weak smile and went to leave the kitchen.

"Your wrong Sam. He still cares, anyone can see it, if anything he cares more now than he did four years ago. And none of them would leave you. They would want to know where the bastard was so they would go kill him. But they would never leave you, especially not him. Jack loves you Sam. He would never leave you and would never hurt you, and that's a big admission for a protective father to make. And even though I was 'the very model of a modern Major General' I have always wanted you to be happy Sam, Jack can do that, God only knows how he does and why it has to be him. But it is, and so I accept it, because you and your happiness mean more to me than anything. Go clear your head Sammy, but remember, there are people who love you no matter what. And one of them would rather die than lose you."

"But that's the thing Dad, I've already lost him," Sam sounded so dejected as she slipped out of the house, that both Jacob and Selmak couldn't help but feel like they had failed.

Sam took her motorcycle, which she had driven to the General's for the BBQ, out to the old raceway. It was just abandoned track, nothing special, and certainly not difficult, but the paved track let her go fast. And that was what she needed, speed. Sam always thought better when adrenaline was racing through her, and the easiest, fastest way was to get an adrenaline high was by going as fast as she could on her bike. She had started racing after…it…happened, it was a way for her to be in control and still do something extremely dangerous. So Sam sped around and around the track, pushing her supped up classic bike to higher and higher speeds. And while she whipped around the track she thought about what her dad had said. He had said that Jack loved her that he still did, and would, even if he knew the truth. Dad obviously wanted her to tell them. But he didn't understand. What she wanted even more than Jack's love, and she wanted that pretty damn badly, was his respect. She also wanted respect from Daniel and Teal'c. And she had that, she had earned their respect eight years before and she couldn't risk losing that. She had lived without Jack for years now, she could survive, sort of, without knowing exactly if he returned her feelings, but she couldn't survive without his respect.

After she had ridden for hours, and was nearly out of gas, Sam finally left the raceway. She went to the nearest gas station, and while filling the gas tank on her classic Indian, Sam tried to get her still jumbled thoughts together. She knew that leaving the BBQ had been a bad idea, the guys, even Daniel, would have noticed and they were not going to let up until they learned why. Or rather Daniel would push and push for an answer, Teal'c would stand silently not judging but wanting an answer and being patient enough to wait until she was ready to speak, and then there was Jack. He would also be patient, wanting her to open up, but in her time, so he would be trying to get Daniel off her back. After paying for the gas, Sam continued to just ride around, the dark streets of Colorado Springs, enjoying the relative peace and quiet, as she continued to try to put some order to her thoughts. At the very least, she thought, I now know exactly how Anne felt earlier this evening. When I go back to Jack's I will have to tell them, they won't accept a lie of any kind. As she past one of the many parks in Colorado Springs, she impulsively pulled over and parked her bike. A quick walk in the park would help her figure everything out, she thought. As Sam strolled through the park, she found herself standing by the main gazebo in the center of the park. The Colorado Springs Community Band was having one of their park concerts, and Sam stopped to listen to the music. Tonight's concert featured the music of Cole Porter and the Community band had found different singers for each of the lovely old songs.

As Sam stopped to listen, an older woman stepped up into the gazebo and up to the old-fashioned microphone that had been set up. Sam recognized the song as the Band began to play and for the first time in years, she truly listened to "You Do Something To Me."

_You do something to me_

_Something that simply mystifies me_

_Tell me, why should it be_

_You have the power to hypnotize me_

My God, did Cole Porter have the Ancients time machine, did he write this about Jack and me? He always is mystifying me, he's much smarter than he lets on, but he would never admit it. And his eyes, they hypnotize me all the time. All he has to do is look at me with those brown eyes of his and I'm lost. I tried to move on. I tried to create a life outside the mountain, away from Jack, and it didn't work. No matter what we where doing, I was always comparing Pete to Jack, and there is no comparison between the two.

_Let me live 'neath your spell_

_You do that voodoo that you do so well_

_For you do something to me_

_That nobody else could do._

The only voodoo Jack practices is the kind that infuriates me. He says once that he cares, other people say that he cares, but does he says anything more? No. Does he do anything to show that he still cares? No. I asked him directly 'what if things had been different' and what did he say 'I wouldn't be here' what kind of answer is that!

_Let me live 'neath your spell_

_You do that voodoo that you do so well_

_For you do something to me_

_That nobody else could do_

But I still want to fall under the spell that his eyes create. Even if he did practically told me to marry Pete. Practically every woman on base is at least a little bit in love with him, and it's not like I ever really stood a snowball's chance in Netu. After all, I never told him, about…about what happened in Lackland. The song is right; nobody else can do to me what Jack can with just a look. What was the point of even trying to get over him? I'm in love, with him. And for better or for worse, I think I'll always love him. Even if he will hate me soon enough.

_That nobody else could do_

As the song ended and the singer took a bow, Sam snapped out of her thoughts, she still didn't know what to do, but she knew that she couldn't let Jack go without a fight. She had to find a way for them to even have a chance a relationship, even if he was going to hate her when she told him, Daniel, and Teal'c about the past. She had to tell him, she had too many regrets already; she would not let him become another one. Walking quickly back to her bike Sam started riding in the direction of Jack's house.

A/N:PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm not kidding, reviews make me happy. Make me happy please?


	11. What Happened At Lackland

A/N:Sorry this one has taken a while. I've had a ton of trouble with it, mainly bease I couldn't decide if the time was right for Sam to tell or not. I actually have two versions of this chapter written, one where she tells and one where she doesn't. I like both, although the one where she doesn't does have a sweet little Sam/Jack moment, wait, that's the whole chapter. But my little sister, and unofficial beta, liked this version, after she changed her mind on me. I do have to put a warning on it though. I known in the last chapter I said it would be getting darker for a little while, but, I'm saying it again. Also this chapter has the mention of rape, nothing graphic, I used mention it, so if you feel that you aren't old enough to handle it, or if you think you might be offended, you've been warned. I will also say that I have no clue when I will post Chapter 12. One I haven't written it, been stressing about his chapter to much to write a new one, and on Wednesday I get 4 wisdom teeth pulled, and anything that they give you general and local anesthesia for as well as vicadian for is not conductive to writing. So I will post again when able, but don't be surprised if it takes a while.

Remember, please review. Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 11

What Happened at Lackland

Sam pulled up in Jack's driveway ten minutes later. As she walked to the front door, she saw Jack waiting for her on the front porch. "Hey Carter, what's wrong?" he asked when she was close enough to hear his quiet voice.

"Nothing, sir. I just needed to clear my head." Her voice gave away her nervousness, she wasn't babbling, but she was getting close. Jack recognized the signs, a nervous Carter was never a good sign. She was easily one on the most confident people he had ever known, she only got nervous when she couldn't B.S. a solution to save the world or when she had to deal with her personal life.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked, trying to show her that he was here, he would listen. Trying to show that he still cared way way more than he was supposed to.

"Not really sir, but it's time that I told you, and the guys. I don't really want to, but I have to."

"Carter, you don't have to tell me or the guys anything. You have never owed us an explanation for anything. If you don't want to talk, then that's okay. We're just worried about you, because we care about you."

"That's the problem, you care. No one can care about me, I'm not worthy of it."

"Sam, you are the most worthy person in the world. Every one I know loves you. Not all in the same way, but the emotion is the same. Um, Jake took the kids and Bray'tac out to one of the parks. Apparently there's Cole Porter music tonight at one of them and Jake loves the guy's music. Anyway, its just Daniel and Teal'c inside if you want to talk to us. If not, we understand. None of the four of us are big talkers." Jack was looking down into her eyes, completely lost, and completely desperate to have her talk to them, or anyone. He knew how bad things could get if you didn't eventually talk to someone. And he couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

"Your right, none of us are big talkers; but I have to tell you guys. Maybe it'll make things easier. Maybe it won't but all of you deserve to know," she looked away from him, away from his hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay then. How 'bout we go inside?" He gently guided her into the house, his hand firm and comforting at the small of her back. Sam was happy for him to take charge, she trusted him completely. If he said that only Teal'c and Daniel were inside, then that was the truth.

Once inside, Daniel raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jack guiding Sam in, but didn't say anything. Quietly, Sam took a seat on the couch, her eyes fixed on the carpet, unable to look at the three most important men in her life. Jack took a seat next to her, breaking physical contact with her, but still close enough that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

Voice so soft they could almost not hear her, Sam began, "I guess this is a night for telling tales of the past. I'm sorry I didn't tell the three of you sooner, but I felt like I couldn't. Which is stupid, I trust the three of you completely, but I was terrified of losing your respect. I felt like I couldn't lose that, even if it meant that I didn't tell you about the past. Today, watching the three of you with your children brought the pain to the forefront, I made a choice years ago, and even though it was the right choice, I will always regret it. Will always regret that I wasn't strong enough, wasn't able enough to take care of myself…or of my daughter."

"What? Daughter? Sam what are you talking about you don't have any children!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Daniel, please, just let me talk," Sam looked up at him, and the pain in her blue eyes alone was enough to quiet him. "When I was sixteen, Dad was stationed at Lackland. He'd just gotten his stars and was experiencing running a base for the first time. Mark and I were allowed pretty much everywhere on base, and just about everyone knew us. Dad believed that we where perfectly safe, that on base nothing could happen to us. One of the captains on base, a member of one of special ops teams that were stationed there, destroyed that illusion of safety. One night I was coming home from a football game, and I took a shortcut home across the base. I was alone. The captain grabbed me, and…he…he raped me. I tried to fight, but I wasn't strong enough. I just ended up raped and beat up. Anyway I reported it, and the captain was arrested, and miraculously he was convicted. But I also ended up pregnant. I was going to keep the baby. Even though I wanted to join the Air Force, even though I wanted to be an astronaut and go into space, I was going to keep the baby. That changed after I gave birth and I looked at her, my baby girl for the first time, she looked exactly like him. In that moment, I realized that I couldn't do it. A big part of why the captain was convicted was that I remembered every damn detail of the attack, and whenever I looked at my daughter, I couldn't help but remember. She deserved more than that, she deserved parents who could love her unconditionally, and not constantly have to struggle to forget about who her father was. So, I gave her up. A good friend of Dad's agreed to take her. He and his wife had been trying for another baby, without luck, and so my baby was the answer to their prayers. I knew both of them very well and they were the perfect parents for her. They loved her unconditionally, and they let me be a part of her life. They even gave her the name I was going to give her. Marie, after my mother."

"My god, Sam why didn't you tell us?" Daniel asked shocked, that the woman he thought of as his sister had kept this from them for so long.

"Daniel, in the beginning, I and all the other women at the base had to earn the respect of everyone. I thought that if anyone knew, then it would hurt the chances of myself and the other women to get that respect."

"No one knew? After Turgen, Sam, I know your report said that he didn't rape you, but even the possibility of it could have caused psychological problems. So why didn't you tell anyone?" Daniel continued. Teal'c said nothing, but communicated his admiration for her for surviving and becoming such a strong person, to her. Jack simply sat, enraged that anyone, anywhere would attack his Carter, would hurt his Carter. And enraged at himself that he hadn't known, enraged that he hadn't been there to protect her, despite the fact that it was twenty years ago and he hadn't been anywhere near Lackland Air Force Base at the time, much less known Carter back then.

"Daniel, Janet knew, it was in my medical records that I had given birth. She asked me about it, since she knew I had no children, so I told her. And General Hammond knew. After my capture by Turgen, he made me see a counselor for rape victims. Even though nothing happened with Turgen, he wanted to make sure that no PTSD would bring back the memories of the first attack."

"It's not in your record, how'd General Hammond know Sam? Unless you trusted him more than you trusted your own team," Daniel was getting angry. It was just as Sam had feared, they wouldn't care about her anymore. Teal'c and Jack hadn't said anything, she didn't know if that was good or bad, but Daniel was expressing his anger quite well.

"Daniel, the General was an old friend of Dad's. Actually he and Dad are best friends, Dad was his best man when he married Mary and General Hammond was Dad's best man. He is also my godfather. Of course he knew! If it wasn't for Mary Hammond and Cathy Hayes I wouldn't have gotten through the pregnancy!"

"Wait a second, Cathy Hayes? The First Lady?"

"Yes Daniel. Cathy Hayes, the wife of retired General Hank Hayes, the current President. My other set of godparents, and the adopted parents of my daughter." Sam dropped her head again. It was out. All of it, her baby, who her baby's adopted parents were. Everything. She braced herself for their anger.

Jack was still struggling to get control of his anger. He also didn't understand why, why tell them now, after eight years? It didn't change how he felt, and he knew it wouldn't change how Daniel and Teal'c felt. "Why tell us now Carter?" he asked hoping for a reason he could understand.

"Because it's the reason Jonas got violent, the reason Pete left, the reason why everyone leaves me. I had to tell you, this way, if you want, you can leave too," her voice was strained. Too much was going on inside her head, she didn't understand how she felt any better now than she had when racing along the track at the old raceway.

"Pete left? Because of something that happened twenty years ago and that wasn't even your fault anyway? No wonder you've been quiet. Sam, I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at the bastard who hurt you. And for your information, I'm not leaving. In fact, I think you're stuck with me for a very long time." Daniel knelt in front of her, catching her eyes. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Even if you just want to rant and rave at the injustice of the world, and the evils of men, I'm willing to listen."

"Col.Carter, indeed a great injustice has been done to you, if you wish I will gladly hunt down this captain and punish him as he would be punished on Chulak. As DanielJackson said, I will also not leave you. I you wish I will also teach PeterShanahan the error of his thinking." Teal'c spoke up from where he sat. Like Jack, he was enraged something would willing hurt Sam, and enraged that Pete had added to the old pain.

"Thanks Teal'c, but he's still in prison. With three Generals demanding his head, the prosecutors charged him with everything that they could think of. He isn't even up for parole until later this year. But I really do appreciate the sentiment."

"When a prisoner goes up for parole there's a hearing, at this hearing there'll be four Generals, retired or otherwise. That bastard's not getting out anytime soon." Was all Jack said from were he was leaning against one of his walls.

"Sam, unless you need us tonight, I need to get Teal'c back to base, but if you want we can hang around for a while." Daniel said.

"Thanks Daniel, but I'm okay. It's been twenty years, guys, I'm fine, honest."

"You sure?" Not that Daniel didn't trust her, but Sam was rarely an extremely emotional person, well except when Jack was missing and she couldn't figure out how to get him back, or it was taking a long time. Still, Sam Carter didn't do emotional, and tonight she had been more emotional than they had seen her since Jack had been unfrozen by the Asguard.

"I'm sure Daniel. Talking about it brings back the memories, memories I'd rather not remember. Pete leaving for the reason he did…it shook my confidence and self-esteem. But overall, I'm fine."

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow then. And Sam, remember we definitely love you. And not just cause you save our asses all the time." Daniel and Teal'c left, leaving Sam alone with Jack, the one man whose opinion she valued above all else, and the one man whose respect, if not love, she was desperate to keep.

"I wish you had felt comfortable enough with us to tell us before Sam. I understand why you didn't though.

"You do?" Sam was a little surprised.

"We didn't make things very easy in the beginning, and after that we just got used to you being perfect and saving the world with that incredible mind of yours. We've really saw Carter in the beginning and now we're more used to seeing Sam. Bad things aren't supposed to happen to you though. I wish I could change the past, make sure that SOB never hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Jack."

"What for? You've done nothing that you need to apologize for."

"For not telling you that Pete left. I mean it was for the best, even if the reason he left hurts. I cared about him, in a way I loved him, but I wasn't in love with him. He wasn't enough, he was really just a placeholder, until I could possibly get want I want. But I'm not sure if I can still get what I want. I screwed up pretty bad when I went with the safest bet around, the guy who couldn't possibly break my heart."

"Hey, I've screwed up pretty badly too over the years. And until right now, I was pretty sure that I had let the greatest thing in my life slip away because I was too afraid to say anything. All I have ever wanted was for you to be happy, it was hard to be happy for you and Pete, but I managed."

"You don't hold it against me? I mean I didn't exactly keep him out of the SGC."

"How could I hold it against you, Sam? You deserve so much more than I could ever give you. Especially since right now our jobs mean that we can't do anything, and especially since I am the most unworthy person for you to even consider." His voice had not risen from its soft quiet tone, the only difference was that now, Jack O'Neill, the General that System Lords and cadets, and everyone in between could tremble in fear of, sound afraid and unsure of himself.

"How can you think that? Who is the person who put the idea in your head that you're no good? Please tell me, because I need to go hurt this person," Sam joked, smiling for the first time in hours. "We both know how we feel, and I think that we both know how the other feels. So we wait, we've already waited for years, at least we know where we stand. That's more than we had before. And for your information Jack O'Neill, you are the greatest thing that has happened to me. And nothing in this world or on any other is ever going to change that.."

Grinning back at her he pulled her over to him and as she leaned back into him, he muttered into her hair, "No one is ever going to hurt you again Sam. Not if I have anything to say about it."

They stayed like that the rest of the night. Peacefully sleeping for the first time in eight long years, finally, if temporarily, wrapped securely in each other's arms.


	12. Thoughts from the Park

Disclaimer:I don't own the song "It's De-Lovely" by Cole Porter. Don't own Stargate either.

A/N:Here's chapter 12. Sorry about the delay, pain meds, getting ready to leave for school, insomnia, and writers block all transpired against me. Hope y'all enjoy and remember, please review. Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 12

Thoughts from the Park

Annie did not know why Jacob had insisted on taking her and the others to the park. She knew that it had to do with why Sam had left the BBQ, and with why she had been quiet for the last few weeks. Even though she was slightly worried, she couldn't help but enjoy the moment, Charlie was trying to get her mind off of everything and had asked her to dance. As the music began, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her away from the others and out onto the lawn where most of the people in the park were dancing. Laughing Annie began to dance with him, and enjoying the feeling of being close to him. Since she had never heard the song before she listened and enjoyed the music.

_The night is young, the skies are clear_

_  
So if you want to go walking, dear, _

_  
It's delightful, it's delicious, it's de-lovely. _

Wow, where did Charlie learn to dance? I thought I knew everything about him, that I knew all of his secrets. Apparently not though, it feels like everyone in the park is looking at us. But, no one here knows me, I'm safe, and there truly is nothing more delightful than dancing with Charlie.

_I understand the reason why _

_  
You're sentimental, and so am I, _

_  
It's delightful, it's delicious, it's de-lovely._

We're both are sentimental. He treasures everything, every moment, every joke, every laugh. It's probably because of his short mortal life, course, because of that I get to have him in my life. Even through all the pain and grief, he accidentally caused, I still love having him with me. I truly cannot imagine life without him.

_You can tell at a glance _

_  
What a swell night this is for romance, _

_  
You can hear dear Mother Nature _

_  
Murmuring low, _

_  
"Let yourself go!" _

I wish he would truly let go sometimes. I mean my marriage is a sham, and we are both working towards the end of the Goa'uld, I just wish I knew exactly how he feels about me. I know how I feel, and even though I wish every night for our time to come, I fear it never will. What if the Others decide that they have had enough? That he can no longer interact with me or help in my mission? What if they get tired of all hid rule breaking? If they descend him, he won't remember me. It just makes me want to let go sometimes, and I wish he would too.

_So please be sweet, my chickadee, _

_  
And when I kiss you, just say to me, _

_  
"It's delightful, it's delicious, _

_It's de-lovely"._

Ha! Charlie has never kissed me. I wish he would, but he would never do it. He also has never let me give him anything more than a peck on the cheek. Still, he dancing with me, that something, right?

_So please be sweet, my chickadee, _

_  
And when I kiss you, just say to me, _

_  
"It's delightful, it's delicious, _

_It's delectable, it's delirious, _

_  
It's dilemma, it's deluxe, _

_  
It's de-lovely."_

Oh well, if this is all I get fine. At least he is here, at least he cares, and at least I know he will never willingly leave me. He was a tremendous help tonight with explaining everything, and as always, he was right. Daniel does not hate me, simply knowing that is the greatest feeling.

As the song ended, Charlie dipped Annie and matching grins erupted on their faces. Both had reason to be happy, and as he led her back to where Jacob and the others were waiting, he whispered in her ear, "I know how to get Dad and Sam together, I need you to cover for me, I need to talk to a guy they both know."

Annie didn't react at all, but did whisper back, "Who? And how do you know it will work? We don't want to make things worse for them."

"Annie, the guy I'm going to see loves Sam like a daughter, and besides they've put their desires, their dreams on hold for 8 years, how long can anyone truly expect them to put their lives on hold? Now act natural sweetheart, hopefully those who don't know us as well won't question my absence much." With that, Charlie slipped away from Annie and as soon as he was completely out of sight of all the park goers, he dematerialized, and began his journey. His personal quest to make his father happy again.


End file.
